1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding mechanism, and more particularly, to a non-biasing guiding mechanism used in a CD-R drive to drive a data access device to move along a specific direction for accessing data on a CD.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of an inner portion of an optical disk drive according to the prior art. The optical disk drive includes a carrier 1, a data access device 2 (including an optical pickup head and objective lens), and a guiding mechanism 5. The carrier 1 is used to support an optical disk. The data access device 2 can read and write data on the optical disk. The guiding mechanism 5 is used to guide the data access device 2 to move along a specific direction for accessing data on the optical disk.
Please refer to FIG. 2, FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, which show cross-sectional views of different types of guiding mechanisms according to the prior art. A first conventional guiding mechanism shown in FIG. 2 includes a supportive chassis 51, an elastic component 52, a first positioning element 53, a driver 54, a second positioning element 55, and a shaft 56. Two ends of the supportive chassis 51 are respectively formed with openings 511a, 511b. The elastic component 52 has a hole corresponding to the opening 511a so that the first positioning element 53 can go through the hole of the elastic component 52 to reach the opening 511a and be elastically supported by the elastic component 52.
The driver 54, such as a rotation motor, installed on the supportive chassis 51 has a through hole 542 corresponding to the opening 511b. The second positioning element 55 installed opposite to the through hole 542 has a slot 551. Therefore, one end of the shaft 56 can be fixed inside the first positioning element 53, while the other penetrates through the opening 511b of the supportive chassis 51 and the through hole 542 of the driver 54, and is fixed inside the slot 551 of the second positioning element 55.
With the above setup, the data access device 2 is forced to move along the direction guided by the shaft 56, accessing data on the optical disk conveyed by the carrier 1. However, in the first guiding mechanism 5, the driver 54 and the supportive chassis 51 as well as the driver 54 and the second positioning element 55 are fixed by welding or screws. This structure is likely to make the shaft 56 deviate from the center, causing difficulty in data reading or writing.
A second conventional guiding mechanism 5 is shown in FIG. 3. The above-mentioned elastic component 52 is provided at the second positioning element 55. Its function is still to put a pressure on the shaft 56 so that the shaft 56 is not able to make an axial displacement. This structure, however, is still not able to improve the deviation problem of the shaft 56. A third conventional guiding mechanism 5 shown in FIG. 4 also has the same problem.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a non-biasing guiding mechanism so that the data access device of the optical disk drive can move along a specific direction for smoothly retrieving data in the optical disk supported by the carrier.
A primary objective of the invention is to provide a non-biasing guiding mechanism so that the data access device of the optical disk drive can move along a specific direction for smoothly retrieving data in the optical disk supported by the carrier.
The disclosed guiding mechanism is used to make an object move along a specific direction. The guiding mechanism mainly includes a driver, a shaft chassis, and a shaft. The driver is installed on one end of the shaft chassis and has an axis-fixing member. The axis-fixing member has ring parts on the opposite ends and a hole formed in a concentric way with the ring part in a unitized shape. The ring part is coiled by a coil and sets inside the drive, and the hole is installed outside the drive. The shaft is installed on the shaft chassis, with one end penetrating through the shaft chassis and installed at the axis-fixing member.
Consequently, the invention uses the driver to drive the shaft and the object thereon to move along the shaft direction. The axis-fixing member installed on the driver restricts the shaft from having axial displacement. Therefore, the shaft axial problems happening in the conventional technology is solved.